Mal Grandir
by Yu-B
Summary: "Le petit, sourd au dégoût qu'il provoquait chez le jeune homme se mit à parler en latin, de sa voix fluette : Dis, je vais devenir fort quand je serais grand ? . "


**Bonjour/soir à tout le monde! Voilà, je suis de nouveau libre de tout devoir/partiel/emmerde et je me réjouis de vous retrouver enfin (au passage, je souhaite bon courage à celles - ceux? - qui passent des examens dans quelques semaines)! Cette fic sera ma 40e! Et comme je voulais fêter l'événement, j'ai fini d'écrire une fic sur notre adorable Veneziano Vargas! On en pouvait que penser à lui pour autant de fics sur Hetalia!**

** Etant enfin en vacances, je compte me remettre dès demain matin à mes fics. Donc, pour celles -ceux?- qui sont en révisions, vous pourrez respirez un peu avec quelques nouveaux chapitres! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!  
**

**_Hetali_a appartient toujours à son auteur. **

* * *

**MAL GRANDIR**

L'enfant dormait paisiblement, un sourire sur le visage. Il avait l'air tellement paisible dans sa tunique blanche, entouré d'une tonne de coussins.

Veneziano tourna la tête, ça ressemblait à son ancienne chambre, à l'époque où Papi Rome vivait encore, et que toute leur famille était réunie, sans dispersion blessante. Il n'arrivait pas à voir la couleur du ciel, de là où il était, mais il savait que le soleil y était bien présent, il percevait la chaleur des rayons dans son dos. Il savait que ses jambes ne pouvait pas bouger, il était comme bloqué, juste devant le lit, par contre le haut de son corps bougeait, il pouvait se pencher pour toucher les joues rondes de l'enfant. Celui-ci ouvrit un œil endormi et ne parut même pas s'étonner de sa présence.

- Bonjour…

Il ne répondit pas, il n'était pas très sûr de pouvoir parler. Il hocha légèrement la tête, ce qui fit sourire encore plus le gamin. Quelle étrange créature. Ne remarquait-il donc pas ses habits couverts de boue ? Apparemment non. L'Italien fronça les sourcils, fixant la créature de ses yeux or. Peut-être qu'il aurait la paix en lui faisant peur. L'enfant partirait, et il aurait tout le loisir de réfléchir au pourquoi du comment. D'abord faire fuir l'enfant, et ensuite savoir comment il avait pu atterrir là. Il ne se souvenait même pas de s'être endormi, ni de s'être blessé. Peut-être que sa mémoire avait été affectée, oui ça devait certainement être ça : on l'avait emmené dans un hôpital pour le soigner, mais lui, trop sous le choc n'arrivait juste pas à s'en souvenir. Il avait entendu parler de ces hommes qui devenaient fous, peut-être qu'on l'avait emmené dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Et ce gamin faisait aussi parti des patients, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il ne s'inquiétait pas d'avoir un homme inconnu devant son lit, qui normalement ne devrait ni être là, ni être couvert de sang de la tête au pied. C'était du sang ou de la boue, d'ailleurs ? Il n'arrivait pas à faire son choix. Le sang devenait sombre en séchant, peut-être que la boue était devenue liquide et avait décidé de rougir un peu, juste pour le rendre dingue. Il secoua la tête, ne surtout pas se laisser aller à ses pensées pareilles. Allemagne l'avait prévenu : au moindre signe de fatigue de sa part, il l'enfermerait. Mais il ne voulait pas être enfermé, la dernière fois ça avait été horrible. Ne voir personne pendant des jours, n'entendre rien d'autre que sa respiration. C'était terrible comme expérience, il ne comptait vraiment pas recommencer.

Il sentit tout à coup qu'on le tirait par la manche, un médecin ? Ah non, c'était l'enfant. Il se tenait sur ses genoux, au bord du lit, tirant doucement le tissu tâché vers lui. Veneziano se pencha vers lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il n'aimait pas cet enfant. Il n'aimait ni son visage, ni son sourire, ni ses minuscules mains, ni ses yeux dorés.

Le petit, sourd au dégoût qu'il provoquait chez le jeune homme se mit à parler en latin, de sa voix fluette : « _Dis, je vais devenir fort quand je serais grand ?_ ».

Veneziano ouvrit grand les yeux, ses pupilles disparaissant presque dans l'or de ses iris. Non, il n'aimait vraiment pas cet enfant. Il ne s'aimait pas tout court. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres gercées. Il leva les bras et glissa ses mains autour du cou frêle avant de serrer très fort. L'enfant ne se débattit même pas, se contentant de le regarder dans le blanc de l'œil sans jamais cesser de rire doucement, comme si ce qui lui arrivait n'était pas grave. La nation se mit à pleurer, tout ça, c'était trop pour lui : « _Mais réagis ! Je suis en train de te tuer ! Réagis !_ ». Pourquoi ! Pourquoi ! Pourquoi ! Pourquoi ne tentait-il rien pour s'enfuir ! Il devait trop faire confiance aux adultes, même aux inconnus. Sa naïveté était en train de le tuer ! Il n'arrivait plus à retirer ses mains, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Il fallait qu'il serre toujours plus, jusqu'à ce que l'enfant ne respire plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il meure comme une bête. Ce n'était pas les humains qu'on tuait comme ça, c'était les animaux. Tout cela était trop bestial pour lui. Il fallait que quelqu'un meure, il fallait qu'il tue pour que ça s'arrête. Même si ça revenait à se tuer lui-même. Il avait bien reconnu cet enfant. Malgré les siècles qui passaient, une nation se reconnaissait toujours face à un miroir. Un rire sinistre s'échappa de ses lèvres, il fallait que ça cesse.

L'enfant ne respirait plus depuis longtemps.

* * *

Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur du bleu. Du bleu comme il les aimait, du bleu ciel d'été. Ce bleu si clair qui donnait envie de vivre heureux. Il bougea légèrement la tête et aperçu les autres nations penchés sur lui. Tout le monde était là : Austria, Prussia, Hongrie… et Allemagne. Ce dernier le regardait d'un air inquiet. Mais le pli entre ses sourcils montrait qu'il était surtout exaspéré par son manque d'endurance.

- Tu as fini par te réveiller, Italy. -il se redressa, laissant l'autre se relever- Dépêche-toi, nous attaquons dans deux heures.

Une attaque ? Encore une ? Il se remit sur ses jambes, il avait fait un rêve, ça faisait des mois qu'il ne rêvait plus. Son fusil toujours dans les mains, il arrêta de respirer. En avait-il vraiment besoin ? Après tout, il n'était qu'une nation…

- J'arrête.

- Quoi ?

Le blond le regardait comme si il lui avouait qu'il avait vu un ovni descendre de la lune. L'or croisa brièvement le bleu, puis Veneziano reprit, d'une voix plus forte : « J'arrête là, Ludwig. Tout ça… je n'en peux plus ».

Et sur ces mots il pointa son arme sur Roderich et tira. Une balle entre les deux yeux.

* * *

Il n'avait pas osé répondre à l'enfant. Il n'avait pas osé lui dire à quel point cette guerre le rendait fou, monstrueux, cruel. Ça l'abrutissait, le rendait féroce. Il n'aimait pas ça. Aussi, après avoir laissé le corps sans vie – pour quelques instants – d'Austria, il avait courut pour rejoindre l'autre côté, déclarant ouvertement sa faiblesse aux yeux de ses anciens compagnons de galère. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que le cauchemar s'arrêterait enfin. Il ne voulait plus décevoir le petit italien de son rêve, plus jamais.

_**23 mai 1915**_ : _L'Italie déclare la guerre à l'Autriche et rejoint les Alliés._


End file.
